Sand Storm
by Glitter Mafia
Summary: Beni, Kakashi, and Genma go to the sand village. Snakes, OCs, and unfortunate events.
1. Chapter 1

**Sand Storm**

Chapter 1: Pick Me!!

_Disclaimer: __Masashi Kishimoto. Not us. Thanks for rubbing it in.

* * *

_

Kakashi Hatake was at the stove making breakfast for his fifteen year-old charge, Benitora Ramen, who was still asleep. He was a little relieved and worried that they white haired boy was still asleep. Usually he would be up a good hour before Kakashi intended on getting up, begging ht copy-nin to make breakfast. The reason the young ninja wasn't up yet was due to a nightmare that had kept him and Kakashi up for most of the night. The copy ninja was couldn't help but frown as he thought of the source of the nightmare. Two months ago Benitora was kidnapped by an enemy ninja and tortured for who knows how long. Sense Kakashi had found the poor boy curled up in a cave, the only time he let the young ninja out of sight was if Kakashi knew where he was going and if he had somebody the copy nin knew he well and trusted with him.

Kakashi went to wake Beni so that they could eat and go to the meeting that the Hokage had called for all the Jonin. According to the clock the meeting had started five minutes ago.

After breakfast was eaten and Beni cleaned up the two ninja finally showed up for the meeting. "Sorry we're late," Kakashi said as they entered the room.

"You're not late," the Hokage said with a smile. "You're right on time."

"What? I thought the meeting started at eight, it's nine now."

"The meeting started at nine I told you it started at eight so that you and Beni would be on time. Now that everyone is here let's start. I have an important scroll that needs to be delivered to the Kazekage."

"You called us all here for that? Why not just assign it as a mission," asked one of the jonin.

"It's a very important scroll and I thought I would be nice and let somebody have a chance to volunteer before I assigned somebody to do it."

"Why," asked the same jonin.

"I'm Hokage don't question me. Now would anyone want to volunteer."

"Oh me! Pick me!"

"No Beni, not this time."

"Oh why not you haven't let me do anything fun for the last two months. And besides I want to see my angel, Temari."

"Fine then Beni be here at seven tomorrow morning to pick up the scroll."

"Yaaahoooo!!!" the white haired boy ran to get packed.

"Umm…Tsunade do you think it's the best idea to let Benitora go on this mission alone. I mean he would probably see a butterfly and start chasing it getting lost for weeks and-" Raidou was cut off.

"Ok I get it. Kakashi you go with him and make sure he gets there in one piece. Genma you go and make sure the scroll gets there safely. Dismissed."

* * *

_Berty and Angie go to work: Dairy Farmers_

_Berty: Cow. COOOWWWWW!!!!_

_Angie: Berty, stop chasing the cows._

_Beni (squish) Oh, that disgusting… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Departure

_Disclaimer:_ _All hail Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto. (in other words not us)

* * *

_

Bye the time Kakashi was home Beni was already packed and was talking excitedly to his pet frog Bob. "This is gonna be great Bob. I get to see everyone again and best of all Temari is going to be there."

"He kid, you already packed?"

"Yup."

"But it's only noon."

"Yeah, well, I have to take bob over to Shino's house later. Then I'll probably go get some Ramen and read Full Metal Alchemist." (Angie: Roy!! Berty: what she means is we don't own.)

"Read what?"

"You mean you never heard of Full Metal Alchemist? Gosh where have you been? Living in a tree?"

"Yeah whatever. I'm making lunch want something?"

"Oh I want pizza and pickles."

"Of course that's what you want. You only ever eat that or ramen. He's as bad as Naruto," the copy ninja continued his ran all through making lunch. He had no clue what was so great about the odd combination of Pizza with pickles on top. But Benitora was an odd kid so it fit.

The next day Beni go the scroll and was very surprised when Genma and Kakashi me him at the gate of the village. Kakashi had "forgotten" to tell Beni that they would be going on the mission as well. He was so excited he would have walked off a cliff if Kakashi hadn't stopped him.

That night Beni had happily offered to take the first watch. While Kakashi and Genma slept Beni diligently kept watch. At least he did until something caught his eye. "Wow, what a pretty butterfly," he whispered to himself. "I bet I could catch it." without a second thought Beni ran after the poor unsuspecting butterfly.

* * *

_Kakashi's Angeles:_Berty: Kakashi….Kakashi Kakashi: Yawn…What? 

_Berty: What's our mission today?_

_Kakashi: Mission?_

_Angie: You know for Kakashi's Angels_

_Beni: Why am I on of Kakashi's Angels?_

_Angie: Because we said._

_Kakashi: Yeah umm…Your trying to get information on…this racecar driver Jesse Max.._

_Beni: Sounds cool…_

_Berty: a second ago you were angry_

_Beni: I got over it_

_Angie: that was fast_

_Beni: well that was before 'Jesse' got involved, that's a hot name_

_Kakashi: Well if you swing that way…_

_Berty and Angie: Burst out laughing_

_Beni: What?_

_B&A: Nothing grin evilly_


End file.
